Road To Nowhere
by SomethingToWriteFor
Summary: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are dating 4 years and still strong, until Austin has to go on tour, leaving Ally behind for 6 months. Little did he know that she forgot to tell him something.. That she's pregnant. "I guess it's a road to nowhere then, huh?" / "I don't care, as long as I'm with you and OUR baby." Austin and Ally may have their bumps on the road, but they love eachother
1. Chapter 1

**Another cheesy story, tell me if there is too much cheese, or not enough cheese c;**

* * *

I wake up at the sudden weight pressed against me.

"Wake up!" the voice I knew so well yelled in my ear.

"Go away." I mumbled, pushing him off the bed.

"Hurtful!" He gasped, probably making a dramatic pose, I can't be bothered to look up.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He screamed in my ear, shaking me.

I whined, turning over again.

"AND IIIIIIII WILL ALWAAAAAAAAAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOU!" He sang in an almost unbearable voice. I put my hand on his face, tapping it. I groaned. "Where's the snooze button?"

"Ha ha very funny." He replied, obviously the sarcasm kicking in. "Anyways, wake up!" He whined. I opened one eye and looked at the clock.

"Its 7:30, 5 more minutes."

"No! I want pancakes!" and with that he started tickling me. Dang it. I laughed so hard my face flushed, my hair messed up (more than it was already) and tears started shedding. My stomach hurt from laughing. I finally sat up and pouted, playfully crossing my arms.

"Awe, baby. Don't get all sad. I love you." He told me, and then leaped on me making me lay back down on the bed.

He gave me a playful peck on the lips. "Mwaaaaaaaah." I giggled.

"Love you, too." I whispered. He grinned and leaned down, giving me a proper morning kiss. My hands found their way around his neck whilst he put two hands either side of me, holding himself up.

Pretty soon he pulled away.

"Now, about those pancakes.." He whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes, shoved him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright." I put my slippers on and made my way downstairs. When I made the pancakes I went into the living room, where I saw my childish boyfriend watching spongebob.

"It rots your brain," I pointed to the telly and I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, here are your pancakes."

His eyes lit up, as he snatched away the plate with his favourite food on.

"Thanks, beautiful." He said.

I nodded. "So, when do you go?" I ask him.

"In 30 minutes." I frowned.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered, he reached over, put his already empty plate somewhere and pulled me onto his laps.

"I'm going to miss you too." He nuzzled his face into my hair.

"Remember though, you're mine." I said, he chuckled.

"Always."

Before we knew it 30 minutes passed.

I sighed, walking him to the bus.

"I'm going to miss you." I sighed, tears already welling up at my eyes.

"Me too, Alls, me too." He hugged me tight.

"Hey Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." With that he kissed me, gently, pouring his love into it. I felt my salty tears as I cried.

"Call me everyday?"

"And video chat."

He nodded and pecked me once more, then he went into the bus. Before I knew it, he was gone. I couldn't tell him now.. He needs to accomplish his dream.

* * *

I forgot to tell you more about myself, my name is Ally Dawson, I am 17 and I live with my boyfriend, Austin Moon.. Who is 19. I know I shouldn't be moved out of my actual house at 17 but my dad is always at conversations, leaving me alone in the house. It always felt as if I was living on my own anyways. Plus, me and Austin were dating since I was 15, he was 17. I know.. A bit young, but you can't help who you fall in love with. Right now Austin left for tour, I'm going to miss him. But little does he know what's happening. I, Ally Marie Dawson am pregnant with Austin Moon's child. I know it's illegal, since I'm only 17 and he's 19.. But, we couldn't wait until next year. Sorry dad.

I sigh, I'm going to miss him, even though its only for 6 months. I'll be 7 months along then, and I only found out two days ago! I really can't ruin his dream.

I go upstairs and wear one of his hoodie's then I go back downstairs, hopping off the last step and go to the sofa and watch T.V. I flick the channels until I see '16 and pregnant' Woah, makes me feel so much better. (Note the sarcasm) I continue to eat the ice cream, I know.. Unhealthy, but who cares? NOT ME. I start watching 'reality' shows. Not that they even seem much real, people will never have any happy endings. I roll my eyes. I mean, life can be a bitch sometimes, and then you die. Who would be happy about their death anyways?!

I throw the spoon at the T.V,

"Dude! You're stupid, she's a slut. Look at how she's looking at that guy behind you!" I yell at the T.V, I know girls do this after heart break, but if you just found out that you're pregnant, with your boyfriend, who is a superstar…. On tour, for 6 freaking months. HOORAY!

I should've told him.. I mean, he has the right to know. How is he going to react if he comes back to a girlfriend, that looks like a whale?

I pick up the phone, and scroll down to see his name, I'm about to press the call button but something stops me, what if he hates me? What if he breaks up with me? What if he finds someone better? I don't know what to do.

Should I call him?

Or not?

* * *

**So, that's it for the first chapter, reviews are welcome!**

**Bye**

**I LAF YOU C:**

-Izzy


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, do not kill me :( I'm innocent! I'm sorry I hadn't updated in forever... But theres school, homework and boy problems o: Yes.. Boy problems T.T I don't have an idea for this story or anything, I need time and advice..**

**Okay, So I like this boy. His name is Robert and he is a total sweetheart! I talk to him through facebook and I found out that we have a lot in common. Such as: We both love computer games, we both like the color purple, the same animal and I am ONE day older than him. We joke around a lot and we always have a laugh.. I developed a feeling towards him and he just broke up with his girlfriend because of arguments and I will not make a move until he actually got over her. To make it worse people are hating on him because this twat who used to be his best friend asked his ex out a few hours after they broke up. So they were going to fight and stuff but Robert almost got secluded. I defend him as much as I can.. I message him asking if he's alright but he stopped talking to me for some reason :/ I didn't do anything wrong.. Did I mention I hadn't met him yet? He goes to a different school (which is close to mine and he lives in my city... pretty close to my house actually) But I don't know what to do anymore.. Should I stop bothering? Or should I do something? if so then what?**

**And second thing, I need ideas for the next chapter!**


End file.
